happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jícama
Español= |Color = Canela |Edad = 20-25 |Miedo = El Agua |Gustos = Frutas Paseos Jugar con animales Nadar La naturaleza |Disgustos = La ciudad La contaminación |Etiquetado Como = Agua que Nace |Nombre Completo = Inda Jani |Amigos = Maily Guffaw Sloven Nimble Willow Anny Splendid |Enemigos = Svet Metal Fox Crafty G.U.M.M.Y. |Intereses Románticos = Tlaxtatl |Primera Aparición = Call of Nature |Última Aparición = ? |Numapariciones = 42 |Primera Muerte = Call of Nature |Nummuertes = 27 |Porcentaje de Supervivencia = 37.7% |Primeravictima = Maily |Numvictimas = 23 |Fondo = Brown |ColorBorde = #3f1111 |ColorCuadros = NavajoWhite |ColorFuente = LimeGreen |ColorFuenteenCuadros = #cb3c3c |BordeCuadros = Orange }} Jícama es un personaje de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters. Apariencia Jícama es una mangosta de color canela, en la cabeza lleva una banda de tela de color café oscuro con verde, una pluma, al parecer de un águila de color verde y rojo y también usa un collar de color verde oscuro y dos pulseras de color marrón. Viste un vestido de tela color marrón claro con detalles ligeramente más oscuros, una correa marrón y sus orejas no son visibles. Tiene botas de color marrón claro y cabello café oscuro. Personalidad Jícama es una chica pacífica y alegre, odia los conflictos y ama los animales y la naturaleza, aparentemente entiende lo que los animales dicen o piensan. También muestra cierto rencor a quienes hace años invadieron a los indígenas en el pasado. Curiosidades *Ella es uno de los dos personajes (hasta ahora) cuyo nombre referencia una fruta o vegetal, las otras son Black Berry. *Jícama es un personaje renacido de un antiguo personaje llamado "Sandy". *Su nombre referencia un vegetal. *Se desconoce a que tribu pertenece exactamente. *Jícama, Bitly, G.U.M.M.Y., Nimble y Nasty son los únicos personajes de Sr. Handy que no tienen una cuenta de usuario en HappyNet. **Se desconoce si personajes adoptados tienen una. *Es el primer personaje de la wiki que confirma ser indígena. |-| English= |Color = Cinnamon |Edad = 20-25 |Miedo = Water |Gustos = Fruits Walks Play with animals Swim Nature |Disgustos = The city Pollution |Etiquetado Como = The Indigenous |Amigos = Maily Guffaw Sloven Nimble Willow |Enemigos = Risky Metal Fox Crafty G.U.M.M.Y. |Intereses Románticos = No one |Primera Aparición = Unknown |Última Aparición = ? |Numapariciones = 42 |Primera Muerte = ? |Nummuertes = 27 |Primeravictima = Maily |Numvictimas = 23 |Fondo = Brown |ColorBorde = Orange |ColorCuadros = Green |ColorFuente = LightGreen |ColorFuenteenCuadros = White |BordeCuadros = Orange }}Jícama is a fan character from Happy Tree Friends Go!. Appearance Jícama is a cinnamon colored mongoose with some brown marks; she wears a dark brown and green silk bandana on her head, a red and green eagle feather, a dark green necklace and two brown wristbands. She wears a light brown dress with darker colored motifs, a brown leash and her ears are smaller than other characters. She as a dark brown hair. Personality Jícama is a peaceful and happy girl, she hates conflict, loves animals and nature. She seems to understand what animals say and think. She holds a grudge against those who invaded indigenous lands in past years. Trivia *She is the second character whose name is a fruit of vegetable, the other being Black berry . *Jícama is a character reborn from the old character "Sandy". *Her name is a vegetable. *It is unknown what tribe she belongs to. *She is the first indigenous character from the wiki. **She is the only one in HTFGO!. *Her survival rate is 33%. **On the TV show her rate is 26.19%. Traducido por Exbelion. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Personajes con cabello Categoría:Mangostas Categoría:Sr. Handy Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends Go! Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes que mueren en su debut Categoría:Personajes con nacionalidad confirmada Categoría:Personajes Adultos Categoría:Personajes con Cola